Success
by lostbutnotforgotten
Summary: Amy and Sheldon have a conversation a few weeks after she begins her campaign to increase his feelings for her. Shamy.


**A/N: This is my first attempt at TBBT fanfiction. I've only recently fallen in love with the series and so I haven't seen all of the episodes yet. Please feel free to let me know if I've written anything not consistent with the show, and I'll correct it. ****I just really wanted to write something after watching the season finale (though I didn't actually mention it in here so don't worry, there are no spoilers). I just really love this pairing and wanted to write something for them. ****This is just a oneshot for now, but I'm toying with increasing the length. Anyway, I hope you like it. Let me know. **

* * *

**Success**

As Amy walked into the staff cafeteria at Caltech University her eyes quickly zeroed in on her target. Her boyfriend was sitting alone at a table. She observed him as she approached and noticed that, while he had a meal in his vicinity, he was much more interested in a large paper document. It was a document that Amy knew well; their Relationship Agreement. She saw mild irritation passing over Sheldon's face as he seemed to reach a conclusion. Having arrived at the table, she chose that moment to lightly clear her throat.

Sheldon started and turned his head to face her. "Amy!" His face displayed a mix of emotions. Pleasure mixed with trepidation and something Amy identified as akin to the look her monkeys got when she caught them attempting to steal extra treats from the shelf.

"Are you upset with me?" she asked bluntly. No point in beating around the bush.

"Why ever would you think that?" Sheldon asked, his suspicious behavior continued and Amy was not unaware that he attempted to push the relationship agreement out of her view.

"You've been avoiding me," she explained, "It's been two days and you've not responded to even one of the 57 text messages I sent you, nor any of the emails, nor my attempt to video chat. You've been shutting me out. Do you wish to terminate our relationship?" Her mask of indifference remained steadily in place while on the inside she was jumping up and down demanding answers.

Genuine surprise passed over Sheldon's face, followed by, if she wasn't mistaken, a twinge of regret. "Please have a seat Amy," was the only response he offered.

"Very well," she said as she sat down. She was worried about what came next, but she didn't see any other option.

"Yes, as you mentioned, I have been avoiding you. I apologize for that, and for causing you undo worry," He paused. "I do not wish to break up." He gracefully relieved her worry before continuing. "As you've no doubt seen past my feeble attempt to shield this document from your view, you most likely realized that I am contemplating an aspect of our Relationship Agreement." He displayed the neatly-ordered stack of papers for her inspection. "Read here," he directed as he opened a page in front of her and pointed to a line of text.

"If there is a dispute between the two parties of the agreement that is left unresolved then it is the responsibility of the incorrect party to inform the correct party as soon as she becomes aware of the error in her ways," She read blandly. "You think I've failed in this regard?" she enquired with a furrowed brow.

"In hindsight I realize that it was presumptuous of me to use feminine pronouns in this passage as we are apparently equally capable of flawed reasoning," he paused very briefly, "Well perhaps equal is a bit too cavalier, but I have certainly proven myself able to err and in two days have yet to find an adequate loophole to allow me to keep it to myself."

Amy was not easily shocked, but on this occasion she might as well have allowed her mouth to drop open like a buffoon. She found herself quite at a loss for how to respond. After a moment too long she finally asked, "You've erred?"

"Indeed I have Amy Farrah Fowler, and, I must admit, I'm mortified," He bowed his head to her as he spoke.

"In what respect did you err?"

"I called your experiment malarkey, but it seems to have been a success," he replied with reluctance.

Amy's heart began to beat faster. She immediately recalled the conversation they'd had a few weeks ago. Just before she'd begun her campaign to woo Sheldon she'd explained her plans and he'd dismissed her. Could that be the dispute he was talking about? She didn't dare say it aloud in case she was wrong, but instead asked, "Which experiment?"

"The one in which you attempted to increase my feelings for you by making me happy."

She allowed a small smile to creep onto her face. "It was a success?"

Sheldon bowed his head and waved his hands in agreement, "It would seem so."

"I see," Amy decided that, while this was delightful news, it was neither the time nor the place. "Thank you for letting me know." She stood and nodded politely before turning to walk away. Just as she was about to leave she stopped and turned back. "But, why would you tell me?" she asked in spite of their public location. "It seems to me that if you didn't wish to discuss the matter you simply could have kept it to yourself and left me none the wiser." She looked at him and waited politely for a response.

Sheldon cringed slightly before begrudgedly admitting, "It seems that these new feelings I have toward you include one that causes me to wish to please you." Amy, caught off guard, smiled slightly. "Yes exactly, I'm finding that smile both delightful and galling." He shook his head, but couldn't seem to break eye contact.

"Very well. Goodbye Sheldon," With that she turned and walked away. She attempted to keep decorum, but found it extraordinarily difficult to keep herself from skipping back to her car. Now that she was far enough away to avoid discomforting Sheldon, she let out the smile that had been dying to overtake her face. _He liked her, he really liked her._ She practically swooned as she dropped herself into the driver's seat of her car.


End file.
